Kakashis Night Club
by Lady Tsunade
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold.... But what happens when you get in so deep, that you get can't get out? AU many Naruto parinings to come.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Old Man

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tusnade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**. I must admit that the idea for this story was created from a fan faction I am currently reading "Behind those Eyes" by "senx2". Though it is based on the same idea as that story, I can assure you that it is quite different.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Old Man

The sky was an orangish-red colour, the sun setting in the west. A young woman looked at the calming water before her.

Anyone near could see the tears streaming from her beautiful bluish-grey eyes. _'Think!'_ she said to herself. Things had become hectic after the death of her brother. He had been murdered by some drug lord, and the cops closed the case off as suicide. That was almost five years ago, to the day. _'What would Kip do...'_ she wiped the tears as she heard someone coming.

"HEY!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. "What are you doing here? This is PRIVATE property!" the man grabbed her hand, yanking it hard.

"Ow!" she grabbed her hand. "What's the big idea?" She had medium brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was slender, lightly tanned and well endowed. She was waring a pair of low-cut blue-jeans and a large dark-blue pull-over sweater.

"You little missy!" the man gave her an angry look.

"Excuse me?" the girl rolled her eyes.

"Have I got a surprise for you!" a smile creep across his face. "I know just what to do with you!" he grabbed her once again and started dragging her along.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "I come here to think all the time!" she kicked him. "And I've never gotten in trouble before!"

"Never say never..." he smiled. Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, the young girl kicked and cursed at the man. "LET ME GO! I"LL HAVE YOUR NECK FOR THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

The man let her go. Just as she was about to say something, he blew some sort of dust in her face, knocking her out.

* * *

"Ok, WHAT THE FUCK just happened!" the young girl jumped up from her sleep.

"Oh, so your finally awake are you..." an annoyed man looked at her. "The name's Jiraiya."

"Tamera," she lied. "You look familiar... How long have I been out?"

"Temera ...?" he gave her a strange look. "You've been down here, asleep, for three days."

"THREE DAYS?" she went as white as a ghost. Tears filled in her eyes as her mouth stayed wide open.

"Yes, three days. Your own fault really..." he looked at her. Jiraiya was an old man, or he appeared to be anyways. He was quit tall and had long white hair. His face, however, was smooth and young looking.

"EXCUSE ME?" she jumped up. "Do you even know who I am? Do even you realize what you've done?" she slapped him across the face. "FOUR YEARS!" she screamed. "FOUR FUCKING YEARS! DOWN THE DRAIN!" she shook her heard. "And not to mention that fact that I've now got two deaths on my hands!"

He just looked at her. "Not my fault... you shouldn't have been on private property, MY private property. The guard was doing his job..." he looked at her. "And why would a little girl" he looked her up and down. "Be running on to my property? Your lucky I haven't decided to press charges..."

"Charges?" she laughed. "This IS my property! It belonged to MY parents, then to my brother, and now, to ME. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"This belongs to you?" he laughed. "I bought this property three months ago, off a private retailer."

"Whatever, I haven't the money to buy it back." she rolled her eyes. "I need a favour from you..." she sighed. "I know we've just met but..."

"You trespass on my property, attack me both verbally and physically, and now you want my help?" he looked at her. "Your one crazy little girl."

"First, not a little girl, I'm twenty. Second, I was going to ask you if you could let me go, without pressing charges. I need to find a new job... my rent is due and they're going to kick me out. And third..." she rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow cab fair?"

"Why should I help you, even **if** I wanted too?" he looked at her.

"Stupid question, sorry I asked. Can I go? I have a lot of work to do."

"Revenge is not the answer _Alissa_!" he looked at her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I told you my name was Tamera. Who are you?" Butterflies filled her stomach as she heard the name. That name had died four years ago when she'd lost her brother.

"I will do what you want_ if _you promise to stay away from Uchiha Itachi, and anything to do with him."

"I don't know what your talking about... or who this person is... but if you'll let me go without pressing charges... I'm in no position to argue..."

* * *

A/N

Well this is th end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal Made

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tusnade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Deal Made

"So..." The tall man looked at her.

"So..." she looked up at him. "What?"

"Will you stay away from Itachi?"

She just stood there, looking at the man that seemed to know her. He knew more then he was letting on. "We've met before, Where?" she stated clearly. "And, how much do you think know?"

"A lot more then you think, but I'm not lying all my cards out on the table. I am willing to help you get out of Konoha, and into the sand country... They owe me a few favours."

"IF you know so much about me, then you know that Itachi was responsible for killing both my parents, and my brother." once again her eyes became glossy. "I WILL have my revenge. One way or another..."

She was about to leave when Jiraiya stopped her. "If you are that set on your revenge, then at least let me pull a few strings..." he sighed.

She stopped in her tracks. Why was this man so eager to help someone who had been trespassing on his property? "Why?"

"Why what?" he looked at her while picking up the phone.

"Why are you so eager to help me? Ten minuets ago I was nothing but a little punk trespassing... and now.."

"I was your father's good friend. I knew from the minuet I seen the guard bring you in, who you were. I've been watching over you in secret since the death of your brother."

"Why?" she asked again. "Why do you care what happens to me? And please, don't tell me its because you pity me. I need noone's pity."

"No, I don't pity you. Perhaps one day you will find out why, but today is not that day..."

"Fare enough... May I go now? I promise I won't come around anymore.." she walked back towards the door.

"No, you can come around here anytime you like... " He picked up the phone again. "And as I said before, If you are that set on your revenge, I'm going to help you."

* * *

"HELL NO!" Alissa screamed, walking out of the bedroom. "I'm not going to ware this!" she glared at the old man. "I bet your just LOVING this! Pervert!" she was waring a baby blue, extremely tight school girl unciform, high white high-healed boots and her hair in pig tails.

"You want to get into the crowds with Itachi, then you have to work where he would go. You want to get his interest don't you?" He said this with straight face, not even looking at her. "I have a job interview set up a new club downtown. If you take this job, then you can work to your goal."

"I was working my way up in his business..." She looked at him.

"Yes, but you were going about it the wrong way, Kiasame had no plan to let you near Itachi, he planned to keep you all to himself..." a sad look came on his face. "He is a dangerous man."

"This interview... " She asked, changing the conservation. "What does the job require?"

"It was set up by a young woman name Haruno Sakura. She is around the same age as you... She is one of my many spies."

"Are you a cop?" Alissa stopped. She hated cops, she swore when they turned their backs on her and her brother, that she would hate all and any officer of the law.

Jiraiya just laughed. "Cop no, Ninja background yes!" He smiled, this was funny indeed. "As for what you will be doing at this job.." he looked up at her, passing her his jacket for her to cover up. "That depends on which job you get. Most likely you'll be working in the back..." He wasn't impressed with that thought, Alissa could tell. "There you will be serving rich and drunk men."

"And your sure that Itachi will come to this club?" She looked away. She was willing to do anything to avenge her family. In her mind, she owed them this much.

"The Club opens at in a midnight." he looked at his watch. "You leave in three minuets. Get changed if you don't want to be seen in that."

* * *

A/N

Well this is chapter 2. If you are like this story, review so I can continue.


	3. Chapter 3: Kakashis Night Club

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tusnade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kakashi's Night Club

Alissa just stood there, staring at the man in front of her. Something about that man was bothering her. He was young, but had long silver hair spiked up. Sakura just laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah.." Alissa smiled. "I'm just little dizzy..." she lied. He was kind of hot, for a guy with sliver hair anyways.

"He has that affect on most women..."Sakura laughed. She had shoulder length pink hair. She was waring a pair of black boots with a pair of black dress paints, and a black top. Her skin was light, and her eyes were emerald green..

"Pardon?" Alissa shook her head, looking at the young woman beside her. "Are you implying that I?"

"Never mind..." Sakura laughed. "The man in front of you, is non other then the head boss, Kakashi...He owns the place."

"He's the one who owns this joint?" Alissa shook her head. There was something about him. "He doesn't look a day over thirty..."

"What were you expecting?" Sakura stopped her. "An old guy...?"

"Yeah..." Alissa laughed. "Actually I did... I mean..."

"I suppose the sliver hair would do it." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be having your interview with the him."

"WHAT?" Alissa went white. "I thought that I was having the interview with the manager... You..."

"No... the Boss interviews everyone who comes in here. Likes to know who he's working with." She laughed. "Why... are you nerves?" she winked at her.

"Sakura, is this the new girl?" The man being discussed walked up to the two.

"Yes, This is Tamera Pan." Sakura bowed. "She came highly recommended from our best client... Jiraiya"

"I see." He looked over to Alissa, and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Her heart was beating faster then usual as she looked into his eyes, giving him her hand. "Nice to meet you." she nodded. There was something strange about this guy...

* * *

Alissa smiled from ear to ear. Walking along the side of the road, she thought of how much this job offered her. An income, and if what Sakura has said was true... she could moved from the shitty apartment she lived in, into high-classed living, and she could get her revenge..

"Temera!" a voice yelled, but Alissa was too busy off in her own little world. "TEMERA!" two strong arms grabbed her, pushing her into the brick wall.

"OW!" she pushed the hands off her. "What the fuck was that for? That HURT!" She eyed the man who had assaulted her.

"You didn't come threw..." the angry voice looked her up and down. "Where have you been?" he caressed her face. "I've missed you."

"Sorry, been looking for a job..." she pushed the shark-like man off her. "A job that pays me WITHOUT cheating me, and doesn't treat me like shit." she smiled, walking away. "A real job... that doesn't involve the police..."

"You work for me, you just don't get another job!" he walked up, pushing her into the wall again. "DO you hear me?"

"Is there a problem?" a blond man came up to the two. He didn't look impressed.

"This isn't any of your concern _Naruto_!" Kiasame growled.

"I think it is, she works for _Kakashi! _Hands off _his_ merchandise... you want it, wait until she's working..."

"Tell Kakashi that Itachi's coming tonight... Save the best." with that he left.

"Thanks!" Alissa grabbed her neck. "Who are you anyways?" she was greatful.

"The name's Naruto. I'm one of the bouncers at Kakashi's place." he smiled. "Head bouncer that is... So you're the newest addition to the back?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Temera Pan." she held her hand out. "So why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Two hours before I start work. Grabbing something to eat.. You?" he shook her hand.

"I've been training all day,Sakura told me to go home and rest before I start at 12."

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked. "I'll drive you... after I buy you dinner, that is..."

* * *

"She is an important piece. _Nothing_ is to happen to her." the angry man looked to Itachi. "We need her... "

"And nothing has. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is she not under your protection?" Itachi looked to the other man cutting him off. "She is your concern, _Not mine_."

"It's your job to keep Hoshigake away from her!" The man slammed his hands on the desk. "Keep your man in check or I _will_ kill him."

"Kisame has done nothing but his job." Itachi looked up from his desk, his face calm.

"He's lucky Kakashi's man was there! If he removeda singlehair from her head, I would have killed him." with that the man left, slamming the door.

"Barbra," Itachi picked up the phone. "Send Kisame in."

"Yes Sir..."

* * *

A/N

Well that is Chapter three. Who is this man in the shadows ? And why dose is he looking out for Alissa/Tamera? If you like please review... as long as I have at least one reader I will continue on


	4. Chapter 4: An Interesting Attraction

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tusnade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 4: An Interesting Attraction

Three hours in, and four hours left to go. Alissa was off on her break. As she sat outside the club, she thought of what had transpired.

flash back

"_Okay, the back opens in an hour." Sakura looked at Tamera. "Here is your uniform, quickly go and change... meet me here when your done."_

"_Yes," Alissa nodded grabbing her uniform, and hurried to the employee's bathroom. When she was finished she walked back up to find Sakura talking with the boss. How convenient she thought rolling her eyes. Alissa didn't like the fact that the old man had been correct when he said that she had to ware that stupid little outfit. Nor did she like the idea of a bunch of perverted men looking at her body all night. She smiled as she approached the two. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sakura I'm done..."_

"_Tamera..." Kakashi glanced at her, up and down. "Since this is your first night, I want you to take it slow... If you have any problems don't hesitate to ask any of the girls. We're all here to help each other." looking at his watch, he smiled. "I have a few things to discuss with Sakura, but Ten-Ten will help you with anything you need.." he shook her hand and smiled. "Good luck.." with that he and Sakura left._

"_Hi, my name is Ten-Ten, I'll be the one working with you tonight. I'm here to help you with anything you need." a young woman came smiling, shaking Alissa's hand._

"_Tamera Pan, nice to meet you.." Alissa smiled back. "I have a question..."_

"_Ask away my dear..."_

"_What's the deal with Ms Haruno and Mr. Hatake?" She asked, watching the two converse walking down the hall. "They seem like their hiding something." she didn't know what it was, but she wanted too. "Are they dating or something?"_

_Ten-Ten laughed. "No, Sakura is dating one of the regulars here... Uchiha Sasuke " she smiled. "They've been steady for the past five years..."_

_Alissa stopped. 'Uchiha...' she blinked twice. "This Susuke isn't related to Uchiha Itachi is he?"_

_Ten-Ten laughed. "Yeah... they are brothers... Itachi is the older of the two. Why?"_

"_I use to work for the Uchiha family, and never once had I heard anything about Sasuke.."_

"_No, you wouldn't would you...," Ten-Ten looked around, making sure nobody was listening. "The two brothers never got along. They tolerated each other while their parents were still around... but Sasuke moved out and made his own reputation..."_

"_Why didn't they get along?" 'And do you suppose he'll help me?'_

"_I dunno... they just don't I guess..." she then smiled. "Come on we have work to do before we open the back!"_

end of flash back

Alissa sighed. She didn't mind this job as of yet... everyone was willing to help her, and the tips the men gave were very nice. They just seemed to give their money away. She had only been working three hours, and she'd made five hundred dollars off of one crazy drunk old man and a couple hundred from a few others. But the fact still bothered her that she hadn't seen Kisame. If he wasn't there then neither was Itachi... and if Itachi wasn't there then she couldn't get close to him, if she couldn't get close him, she couldn't get her revenge.

"Tamera, break is over, and there is someone requesting to see you.." Ten-Ten winked.

"I'll tell him your coming!"

A grin came to her beautiful face, and she hopped off the alcohol crates. "Be there in a sec." the smile then faded. Who wanted to see her? And more importantly, why? Nobody knew she worked here except the old man, and Kisame... None of the men in that bar knew who she was. Her heart began to beat faster, if he was there... so was Itachi. How would she react? could she get close to this Itachi person? What if the old man was right, and Kisame was as he predicted? She laughed, it was just one of the men she had been serving requesting to see her. _'Stupid!'_ she thought.

* * *

Walking into the club, she looked around. Everywhere you could see young women smiling and serving a bunch of sick, and perverted men. No doubt that they were all high from the illegal drugs they were on or drunk form too much alcohol they consumed.

"So... how is your first night working?" a familiar voice came from behind her. The man circled around her. Venom in his voice.

Rolling her eyes she spoke. "What are you doing here, Kisame?" annoyed she began to walk. "Don't you have some kind of erron to do for your boss?"

He smirked. "Indeed I do..." his smile turned to a an angry look. "It appears you have caught the eye of my master... He wants to meet you."

"Yeah, and I want fuck you...Shark boy!" she said sarcastically while rolled her eyes. "I have work to do, leave me alone!" she was about to walk away.

He pushed up against the wall, "I wouldn't joke about _that _if I were you..." he looked her up and down smirking, lowering his lips to hers. "You might just get it!" he then kissed her.

Forcing his way into her mouth, she smiled, and gave him access. Thinking that she was interested he forced his way upon here more. Then it happened, she bit his lip, and bit it hard.

"OW!" he slapped her across the face, pushing her harder into the wall. Blood tickled down his bottom lip. "Very funny Slut!"

She spit the blood from her mouth. "Next time I won't be so gentle!" she glared at him. "Now if you don't mind... I have work to do!" she pushed him off of her, and walked to the bar where she seen Ten-ten talking with bartender.

"The outfit suits you!" he smiled to himself. "And I _will _have you..."

* * *

"Ten-ten..." She looked the other way. She was about to ask who wanted to see her when she was pulled in the back.

"Are you okay? I seen the hole thing!" She hugged Tamera. "Go to the bathroom, clean up. I'll go tell Uchiha Itachi that you'll be a minuet..."

She nodded. So, the idiot shark boy wasn't lying. But why would Itachi take a sudden interest in her now? She had spent two years making a name for herself and never once did he request to see her. No, just the stupid shark-boy...

She spit the blood from her mouth, and grabbed a paper cup. She rinsed her mouth out and made sure the bleeding stopped.

Kisame had made it back to the where Itachi and their gang hung out. He sat on the right hand side of his master.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir, Ms Pan will be along shortly... she just has a few things to do before she can serve you... If there is anything I can do.. Let me know." Ten-ten smiled.

"No, thank you for informing me..." Itachi nodded, giving her a stack of twenties. "Just see that your new addition comes to see me..."

"Yes Sir..." Ten-ten bowed.

"That won't be necessary.." Tamera walked up to the table. Ten-ten looked at her, nodded and left.

"So you are the famous Tamera..." Itachi smiled, she was quite attractive, he'd give her that. "That I've heard so much... about." he looked at the little school-girl outfit.

She smiled, looking over Kisame and then back to Itachi, not noticing him checking her out. "Oh, was it good or bad?" her heart beat faster. This was the man who had killed her family? He looked to young... the same age as her brother would have been. '_Looks can be misleading..' _she told herself. _'Stay calm...'_

"All good, I assure you." he laughed, looking at her up and down again. "Please, sit" he placed his arm to his left. Lust was building in his eyes as watched her sit. He didn't know if it was the drugs or alcohol, but he wanted her.

"I don't know if I can..." she smiled, "thisis my first day and I don't all of the rules yet..."

"So, this is your first night here?" He smiled. "I come here every night. I'll just throw Kakashi a few extra thousand for fifteen minuets."

"I... I don..n't" she smiled as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her down.

"There... that wasn't so hard was it?"

He didn't look a day over twenty five.. At least he had an attractive face, it would be easier to get close... find out what happened, and why he killed her family.

"Tell me," he smiled, memorizing by her. "Why is it that you are working here for Kakashi, when Kisame tells me that you've been doing some work for me..."

She smiled. "Oh," she looked over to Kisame. "Shark-boy, one day while I was out seen me and asked me if I would make a run for him, and he'd give agratuity. I continued until things got a little too dangerous..."

"Shark boy!" Itachi laughed. "That's a good one!" he then became serious. "What do you mean a little too dangerous?"

"On the last job, I was spotted by one of the guards and almost captured. After that I decided to go into hiding and let things cool down. Then I got this job.." she continued her story.

"I'm sorry..." a beautiful woman with per white eyes came up. "The meeting commences in ten minuets sir..."

"Thank You Hinata," he nodded. Looking at Temera he smiled and threw a bundle of twenties. "For your kindness.."

"I couln't... Take this..." she shook her head. "Thank you anyway.."

"I leave it for you, for the trouble Kisame has cuased you." He then looked to Kisame. "Are you comming?"

Kisame nodded. "Yes Sire..."this was exactly why he didn't want to introduce the girl to Itachi. Now that the boss had seen her, he wanted her, and the boss always got what he wanted.

* * *

A/N:

Well that's Chapter 4 done. I hope you like... Remember to review, tell me what you think, I need feedback so that I can better serve you, the readers!


	5. Chapter 5: Irritation

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tusnade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 5: Irritation

Finally, her fist night of work was over. All in all Alissa hadn't done too bad. Not only did she make a total of six grand her first night, but she was that much closer to her objective.

"Tamera!" the sound of Haruno Sakura was heard.

Temera turned her head. "Oh, Sakura, what can I do for you?" she seen the stern look on the pink-haired women. "Did I do something wrong?"

"The boss wants to see you before you go." the look she gave wasn't a happy look at all. Sakura was completely different from the way she was last night.

"Okay..." Tamera looked at her watch. "Where do I have to go?"

"I'll show you!" she said annoyed. "Come with me..."

"I'll do it!" a girl not much older then the other two smiled. "I've got time anyways... You go home and rest Sakura..."

"Thanks Ino.." her expressions softened." I owe you one!"

"Yeah!" she waved as woman walked out the door. "Come on, I'll lead you to the office... the name's Ino by the way.."

"Tamera..." Alissa smiled. "Is she having some sort of relationship with the boss?"

"Sakura?" Ino laughed. "No, why?"

"I dunno... they seem close," she hugged her arm, why did she care anyways?. "Not to mention She doesn't have to ware these... ah... uniforms... and just now she was.."

"Oh," Ino laughed. She had long blond hair and was in a purple mini school-girl uniform. "No, If you want my opinion... I think the boss is gay... Sakura's just mad because her rich-play-boy boyfriend is going away on a long trip, she can't go because she has to manage this place."

"Oh... why do you think the boss is gay?"

"Come on... He may be a total hunk... but he works around young women all the time, and ..."

"Tamera, into my office now!" Kakashi said in a firm voice, walking up to the two. "Ino, go home and get some rest... you shift starts at five."

* * *

"So..." Alissa started to feel dizzy. She wished that Ino, or Ten-ten were with her. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, why?" he shook his head as he sat down, looking at some paperwork.

"Well, Ms Haruno said that you wanted to see me, and when you called me into your office... you seemed a little angry..."

"Ah," he nodded, his face became warm and kind. "No, you haven't done anything wrong..." he looked the other way. "I was, however, informed by one the waitresses that you had been attached... Are you okay?"

"Oh..." Alissa nodded. "I it was nothing..." she smiled, looking the other way. Then all of a sudden she fainted on the floor.

* * *

"_Mommy..." the little girl smiled. Her smile faded when she seen the sad look on her mother's face. "What's wrong Mommy?"_

_The woman smiled. "Nothing... How would you like to go on a trip with Mommy?"_

_The little girl's eyes sparkled. "Would I ever!" she jumped up and down. "Where will we go... to the park?"_

"_No silly..." the woman snuggled her nose with her daughter's. "We're going far... far away... to visit a friend..."_

"_Will Daddy and Kip be coming?" she asked excitedly._

"_No, and you must promise Mommy that you won't tell Daddy or kip... it's our little secret."_

"_Why mustn't we tell Daddy and Kip?" she asked._

"_Because it's a secret... a trip for just you and Mommy..." She giggled. "Now hurry... got to your room and pack. I'll come for you when we're ready to go."_

_The little girl nodded and ran to her room._

* * *

Jiraiya paced back and forth across the room. "Clam down old man, she'll be fine!" Naruto smiled. "Kakashi got her here just in time."

"I thought I assigned you to protect her... where were you when this incident happened!" Jiraiya was gave a look of disappointment.

"I bounce the doors remember!" Naruto gave the man a dirty look. "Why is she so special anyways?"

"I told you..."

"This seems a little too... personal for you Jiraiya!" Kakashi interrupted the two. "I didn't ask why you wanted her in my club, or why you wanted extra supervision... on her. This isn't like you, not with any woman. Who is she?"

"Tamera Pan,"

"That isn't her real name, you and I both know it. I had Sakura do a fille check on her, and there isn't anyone with that name. Who is she?"

Jiraiya looked around, walking into the halls and shut the door. "The daughter of Serenity, and the hairs to her clan."

Kakashi nodded in silence, he understood in full. Naruto, however, came to his own conclusion. "She..." he looked up at his old master.

"Neither of you must breath a word to any one about this, This is strictly confidential, and she is to be protected at all cost... We don't want anyone to catch wind of this."

"Understood!" They both nodded.

"Especially you Naruto... If her identity is reviled, she will die. Of that you can be assured."

Naruto nodded. "I will look after her for you."

"I'll have Nara create a believable profile for her." Kakashi grabbed Naruto. "Come, it is time for us to leave."

* * *

Itachi sat at his desk, glancing over the paper that were given to him the night before. He looked to see a man standing there. "You're late."

"The meeting, how did it go?"

"Everything went as planed." never looking up from his work.

"With the girl. How was she?"

"Fine. Cute, a little shy, but cute." Itachi looked up glancing to the chair.

"Is she ready?" he sat down.

"No, she needs more time. The time spent with Kisame it seems was of no consequence. I think it best to take her out of the picture. The girl is clearly no fighter."

"Jiraiya will pay what he did to me, and she will be the open to help me."

* * *

A/N: We'll that Chapter 5 done! I hope you like... So why is Alissa/Tamera so important... and why will she die if it's known that she is the daughter of a woman named Serenity...? Review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tusnade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 6: The fight

Six months had passed since Alissa had started working at Kakashi's Night club. Six month since her first interaction with Uchiha Itachi. And six months since the concussion from Kisame. She had moved from her old apartment and into a nice condo near the club. She made an average of three or four grand a night and a fifteen hundred dollar check every two weeks.

"Tamera... are you coming?" a laugh came from the living room. "We're going to late for work!"

"Yeah, I need to throw my uniform in the closet. Did you ask Kakashi if I could take this weekend off?" Alissa came out waring a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a tie at the back purple shirt.

"I asked," Sakura smiled. She was waring a pair of low cut blue jeans with a nice black top. She was borrowing them from Tamera for the dress down day at work.

"And?" Alissa stopped, waiting to hear what would be said next. This was very important to her. This weekend was the anniversary of the death of her parents. Sadly enough, the next day was the day her brother was murdered.

"I dunno..." she smiled putting her arms up.

"Sakura come on... this isn't a funny matter!" she gave her best friend a serious look. The two, along with Ino and Ten-ten had all become close and hung out a lot. "What did he say?"

"That's the thing..." she giggled. "He didn't tell me!"

"You're lying!" she threw a pillow at her.

"No, the old fart told me to tell you to come and see him if you wanted the answer..." she stood up, fixing her hair. "Come on... I want to know what he is going to say... and We're going to be late for work!"

"That's not why your in a hurry to go... Isn't Sasuke coming back tonight from his little trip?" her friend just smiled.

* * *

The night was long, and Alissa was half way done her shift. She couldn't wait to get off. She had went to see Kakashi when they had arrived, but he told her to see him after her shift. "That man is going kill me..." she sighed, walking out side for her break.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" an unfamiliar voice came up from behind her. "Too much excitement in your life now? Or is it too much money?"

Her head turned to the sound of the voice. "Itachi?" she looked at the man, he looked different. She laughed. "You scarred me. And what did you do to your voice and appearance?" Something was strange with him tonight, as if he was a different person.

"Your not very bright are you?" The man laughed. "No wonder my brother likes you..."

"So you are the younger sibling" she looked him up and down. "Sakura has good taste."

"She has some brains as well as beauty... how interesting." he said annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem." she gave him an angry look. "I don't even know you and your treating me like shit."

"You!" he looked strait into her eyes. "Your wrong you know... he didn't kill them. Any of them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alissa jumped onto her usual seat, making herself look calm. What he talking about her family? Did he know her planes?

"I know all too well who you are _Alissa_, and why you are here. Revenge is a dish best serve cold, its true. But only when you have the _right _persons. You better get your facts strait. The one responsible for your pain is coming for you. So be careful _Princess_" with that he disappeared into the night.

"What the fuck?" she shook her head. This guy had issues. But how much did he know about her, and who was coming for her?

* * *

"You are not welcome in this Club!" Kakashi stated clearly. "You're not even aloud in Konoha. Why are you here?"

"I heard that the little heiress is here... She has a dept to pay, and I am here to make sure she pays it." the man smiled, walking around him "It is best to co-operate Kakashi, You will be payed handsomely..." "What are you talking about?" Kakashi followed the man with his eyes. "What heiress?"

He laughed. "You know who I am talking about. The little brat of dragon clan. She is here, and you know it!"

"That clan is dead. It has been for four years. You killed the parents. And their children committed suicide. Everyone know this." Kakashi laughed. "Your sources are wrong as usual..""Are they?" he laughed. "I don't believe they are. I've also heard that the girl works here... for you."

"I'd get my money back if I were you, They're all dead. Why are you so concerned anyways?"

"Little sister must pay for her brother's crime..."

* * *

"Well, well, well..." a familiar voice laughed. "If it isn't the little reject!"

"Funny Kisame, don't you have to go and lick my brother's ass so you can keep your job?" Sasuke eyed the annoying man in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he said annoyed. The little brat always had a way of getting to him, and it pissed him off. "If your looking to bag your brother's forgiveness and re-join the clan, you are sadly mistaken."

"I would watch what you say and whom you say it to. Your lucky I don't choose to kill you now."

"What did you say you little ingrate!" Kisame went to attack Sasuke. Sasuke seen in the attack coming and block it with ease. "Lucky block!" he had landed into another man.

Sasuke had, had enough and attacked the man in front of him. He didn't care of the repercutions of his actions, just as long as this little, well, large weasel got what he deserved. "Dose Itachi know what you have been up to?"

"Fuck you!"

Within two minuets of the two fighting, the whole club went into an up roar. "SHIT!" Sakura came running from her office. What was she going to do? Kakashi was in an a meeting with that slime and everyone was fighting. She couldn't just call the cops. The things that went on in this part of the club were totally confidential.

"I have no choice!" Sakura sighed as she ran to get Kakashi.

* * *

A/N:

Well that was chapter 6. Wow, Sasuke sure knows how to start a fight! Who is this man after Alissa and what are they going to do about the fight? REVIEW, and I will get the next chapter out...


	7. Chapter 7: Stardom

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tusnade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 7: Stardom 

"What the hell is going on here?" Alissa shook her heads walking into the back. First this Sasuke person knowing who she was and now everyone was fighting.

"Tamera!" Ten-ten yelled, grabbing the young women. "Come here... you don't want to get into the cross fire!"

"We have to stop them!" Alissa shook her head. She was still pail from the meeting with Sasuke.

"Already called the back up!" Ten-ten smiled. "Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzaku Kiba, and Rock Lee. They'll be here soon!"

"What about now? These guys are going to tare the place apart!" Alissa grabbed her head. "We need to do something to calm them down!"

"There is nothing we can do!" Ten-ten grabbed her. "We're two girls faced with eighty men drunk or high, that are fighting!"

"Hey, don't forget me!" Ino crawled behind the bar with them.

"I have an idea!" Alissa smiled. "Get the lights!"

* * *

"Kakashi!" Sakura ran into the room. "Big problem!" Kakashi and the man turned their head to her. "I need to speak with you!" 

The man laughed. "I leave you to your decision... I'll be back in three weeks!" with that the man threw a smoke ball down and left.

"What was that all about Sakura?" Kakashi wasn't impressed. "I was in a meeting."

"I'm sorry!" she was still painting from running the whole way. "The club's gone crazy! Everyone is fighting and recking the place!"

"What? How did this happen?" Kakashi jumped up from his seat.

"I dunno... we've called the boys, and Sasuke should be here soon!"

"Good!" Kakashi nodded as the two ran to the hall to stop the fighting.

* * *

By the time Kakashi and Sakura made it down stairs in the back, the all of the lights went off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and then looked to the stage where the lights and the sound of music came on. "What's going on now?" Kakashi put his hands to his head. 

_I am over here Looking at you _(Alissa came on to the stage with a mic turned off)

_You are over there Watching me too _(Ten-Ten and Ino came up behind her)

_Both painting pictures of _( all three girls began to do a dance, Alissa still in the lead.)

_Of how we'll kiss and ! _(Seeing Sakura the three motioned her up)

_So what we gon' do _("ME!" Sakura laughed. They all nodded)

_(So what you gon' do, what you gon' do) _( laughing, Sakura nodded joining them)

_tell me why we're standing here _(the four began to dance in syncs)

_the moment's fresh and so sincere _

_you got my mind blown _

_and baby, I'm ready to go _

* * *

All the men in the club, including Kakashi watch the four girls dance to the song. Kakashi kept his eyes on Tamera. Sasuke didn't look impressed when he seen Sakura jump up there. He made his way over to Kakashi, leaving Kisame drooling over Tamera.

* * *

_But uh… _

_If it's worth your while_

_Say something, say something _

_If it's worth your while _

_Say something good to me _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _

_If it's worth your while _

_Do something good to me_

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee burst threw the doors to find it dark with load music. They looked up to see Tamera, Ino, Sakura and Ten-ten dancing to the music and the men memorized by them. 

Seeing Kakashi and Sasuke, the four made it over to see them. "What the hell is going on?" Neji said. "And why is my girlfriend dancing on the stage Kakashi?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Shikamaru said staring right at Ino.

"It was like this when I came downstairs." Kakashi never took his eyes off of Tamera. "Sakura just joined them." he didn't look impressed.

"I can't believe your letting Sakura dance like that up there!" Naruto looked to Sasuke. "If Hinata was up there..."

"Shut up stupid!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck.

Lee stood there heart's in his eyes watching Tamera and Sakura. "They sure now how to stop a fight!"

"Shut up Lee!" they all hit him and continued watch the rest of the dance.

* * *

(_Let's make it) _

_Hot as you can stand it_

_Something like volcanic _

_You and me seems organic _

_Just like the stars and planets_

_Yeah, we are So what you gon' do _

_(So what you gon' do, what you gon' do) _

_Tell me why we're still in here _

_There's nothing for us to fear _

_I can tell it with my eyes closed_

_And baby, I'm ready to go _

_But uh… _

_If it's worth your while _

_Say something, say something_

_If it's worth your while_

_Say something good to me _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _

_If it's worth your while _

_Do something good to me _

_If it's worth your while _

_Say something, say something _

_If it's worth your while _

_Say something good to me baby _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _

_If it's worth your while _

_Do something good to me _

* * *

A/N: 

Well there is chapter 7 done. The boys don't look too impressed, while the men are very pleased. lots of REVIES if you want me to continue.

(I know I just walked into everyone having a relationship... but I promise that everything will be in more depth as the story goes on... )


	8. Chapter 8: Repercussions

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tsunade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 8: Repercussions

Alissa stood in Kakashi's office alone, while he spoke with the other employees, regarding the resent incident. What really pissed her off was that he had locked her in the room with a brown little pug. It was bazar that the dog was dressed in a little dark blue jacket and a bandana with a leaf symbol on a metal plate.

It just stared at her, as if trying to figure her out. "What are you lookin' at!" she glared at the dog. Sitting down she sighed, holding her head in her hands. She just wanted to go home. "Sorry, I don't mean to take my frustration out on you, little guy." she reached over to scratch his head. It moved. "Well... excuse... Me..." shutting her eyes, she tried to calm down. There had to be some kind of expiation as to why she had been locked in here for the past three hours.

Another hour had passed; Alissa was ready to break a window. "Honesty... what takes so long to find out how a fight started." she was on the verge of screaming. If she spent any more time locked in this office she crack from boredom.

"It wasn't the fight that took so long; cleaning it up was." Kakashi walked threw the door, not impressed. The dog's head lifted up, acknowledging his master's return.

"Oh... excuse me..." she was in no mood at the moment. "I've only been locked up here for the past four hours!" at this point Alissa didn't care if he was her boss; what right did he have to lock her in his office all this time! "I could have helped too... but no... you"

"With the trouble you've caused me, you should be far more grateful little girl."he sat down in his chair behind the desk. He was neither impressed with the mess of things nor her attitude.

"Me be grateful!" this was the last straw. Not even biting her tongue could stop her anger from rising. "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO'S QUICK THINKING STOPPED ALL THAT FIGHTING!" her hands on her hips. "Hmm... because of ME, your establishment isn't as bad as if could have been..."

"You are suspended forthwith, until I say otherwise." straitening his tie, he continued. "Full benefits and pay will stay."

"WHAT!" her jaw dropped. "That is so unfair!"

"This establishment as of tonight had been closed for renovations. With all of the damage done to tables, furniture.. Glass.. "

"So that's it...?" Alissa laughed. She had been locked in this office all this time just for this! She wanted to hit the man, strangle him or something. "Don't worry about me calling back, I'll find another job." shaking her head, Alissa walked out of the room. There would be other ways of to get to Itachi.

* * *

'_Dam that idiot!'_ Alissa screamed in her head. Who did he think he was! After all she had done for him... all of those visits to the old man and back for him; coming in early to help set up, staying extra late to clean, taking shifts for other girls that couldn't make it in... and what about tonight... if she hadn't done what she did... there would have been far more damage to the joint then there was.

What really pissed her off was that Naruto had been told to follow her home; What did Kakashi think she was...

"My, my... such a pretty child out all alone on this cold evening..." a snake-like voice came from behind Alissa. "You'd best be careful... in a town full of ninja..."

"Back off buddy, if you know what's good for you!" Alissa warned. She was in no mood to deal with creeps tonight. Ignoring him she continued on. She was tired, cranky and most of all pissed off.

A chuckle crept from his lips. "Such a state for my little princess to be in..." his piercing yellow eyes gleamed. "If only your mother could see what you've become..." as he expected, this caught her attention. "There's a good girl now."

"Who are you!" Alissa stopped in her tracks, turning around. "And what makes you think I'm your princess?"

"So, they've decided to keep it all a secret from you, have they...?" he laughed. "My name is Orchimaru, and the man to your left Kabuto."

* * *

Kakashi sat in his office with three very angry young men. None of which he wanted to deal with; but appeared as if he'd have too. Tonight's incidents would have be dealt with the following day.

"Is this what you let the girls do on a regular basis!" Neji glared. "Regardless of the situation, I will pull Ten-ten if need be."

"I don't see the problem here..." Naruto shrugged. "Big deal, so they danced on stage... who cares.. They stopped the fight while calming the crowd down."

"I'd have to agree Naruto..." Lee nodded. They had certainly done that. It gave them enough time to use a sleeping jitsu.

"Perhaps you would have Hinata join then!" Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "Or perhaps you?"

"Like hell I would!" Naruto glared. "A member of upper class!" he grabbed Nara by the srcuff.

"You do seem to make other men drool... just look at Jiraiya, Asuma and" Naruto threatened to strangle him.

"Nara, leave my cousin out of this!" Neji closed his eyes. "Naruto calm down;" he then glared at Shikamaru.

"Enough! " Kakashi stood up from his desk. "This isn't the reason I called you all here." they stopped, giving the man their full attention. "Orochimaru is back in Konoha, his target in mind." he looked to Sasuke. "Would you care to fill us in on the details?"


	9. Chapter 9: Reality

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tsunade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 9: Reality

"_He-he-he" the little girl giggled. She was dressed in purple frills and brown curls. A man in a green outfit and red jacket gave her little pink box. She blushed, playing shy. Who he was, she did not know, but she felt comfortable._

"_My, my..." the voice of her mother was herd. "This is the first you haven't shied away... I'm surprised" Kissing the little girl on the forehead. "Where is your brother?" grabbing the man's hand the two left._

_At first the little girl seemed sad... but smiled when a young blonde man gave her a flower. "For such a pretty little girl.." he picked her up. _

_She giggled. "So where did your mommy and daddy get too?" he looked around with her, as she pointed to her mother walking away. The large back yard was filled with small children and a few adults._

"_Ah..." he nodded, placing her down. A young woman approached the two."Jiraiya is specking with the lady of the house_."

"_Is that where he went..?" the young woman shook her head. "And how is my favorite little Alissa?" she bent down, snuggling noses._

* * *

Alissa awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she held her heart. What the hell was going on! Who were those people in her dream... and was that the old man she seen with her mother...?

Finally noticing her surroundings, the memory of the creepy guy crept into her head. She was in some sort of medical room, on an operating table. "Where the hell am I...?" perhaps she should have agreed to get a drive home with that Hinata girl.

"Ah... I'm glad you've decided to join us again..." a voice whispered into her ear. This startled her. "I was beginning to think that I'd knocked you out too hard..."

"Who are you!" she slid back to the end of the bed. "What do you want with me!" the man with glasses merely smiled at her.

"I am simply doing what my master wishes... do not hate me..."he grabbed her arm, checking her blood pressure. "I am Kabuto, a medi-nin." taking her pulse down, he placed the clip bored on the table. "You need not fear like the others; you will not be harmed."

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru opened the door. "Where has Sasuke gone...!" glancing at the girl, he smiled. "So you finally awoke; welcome to the land of the living..." then back to Kabuto.

"You sent him on a mission in which he has not returned."the man bowed. With that the two left the room.

"_Sasuke!'_ Alissa blinked, surely he didn't mean Uchiha Sauske. Deciding not to dwell on the matter, she had to focus on getting out. But how!Who knew what sort of thing sick things that guy had pulled on her. She was dressed in only a light t-shirt and panties. And why were there no windows in this dam place!

When the man didn't come in straight away, the assumption was that he wouldn't come back anytime soon. Reaching for the handle, she growled. Of corse it had to locked! What was it with people locking her in rooms tonight...? or was it even the same night...? come to think of it, she didn't even know how long she had been out.

It was settled, she had to get out, and get out quick.

* * *

"And just why is it that I can't go out!" Sakura glared at Sauske. Who did he think he was! "you can't still be mad at last week's little dance..." she placed her arms around his bare neck, playing with his hair. "Its just breakfast with the girls... like we do every Friday morning..." her hands moved down and around his muscular chest, making circular motions with her finger.

He merely watched her, as she smiled, pulling him in for a she would try to persuade him sexually. "The answer is final." he walked away. Looking at the time he sighed. Orochimaru would be expecting him back soon. Grabbing a shirt he looked at her. "You and your friends are to stay clear of this Temera person. Do I make myself clear!"

"Oh you make yourself clear," Sakura nodded. "But that doesn't mean I will." within the past six month she and the others had become very close with her. She was one of the crew, and nothing would stop that.

Losing his temper, Sasuke grabbed her arm. "When I tell you something, it is for your own good. This girl is more trouble then she's worth. And a marked person." letting her go, he walked to the door. "I'll be gone for a while, behave."

"Don't expect me to be here when you get back..." Tears filled her eyes. "Because I won't." with that she ran into the bathroom.

"Must we end things as we always do?" he banged on the door, resting his head. He didn't have the time for this. Why was it every time he went away she had to throw a fit. When she refused to open the door, his hands went into fists. "Fine! I'll be back when I can. I LOVE you." with that he was gone.

* * *

A/N:

Well there is Chapter 9! Now... What are Orochimaru's plans for Alissa and why is she a marked person!


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

**Kakashi's Night Club**

By Lady Tsunade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor am I the created of Naruto. I am but a humble fan with a wild imagination. **I do, however,** **own the characters I have** **made up for this story**.

* * *

Chapter 10: Complications

"I really don't see the problem..." Ino glanced at Shikamaru. "With out her, the bar would have faced more damage then it did. Besides... I thought you enjoyed it..." she winked at him

"Oh I enjoyed you..." he nodded. He really wasn't one for fighting with Ino. He knew that she was his. "But that isn't the problem... her past is."

"Her past..." Ino blinked. "What exactly do you know about her past!" this peaked her interest.

"Only what I've learned." he shrugged, seeing the jealousy in her face. He loved it when she showed her emotions to him. Now she had a taste of how he felt every time she worked.

"And what exactly is that...?" Ino questioned. Why would he need to learn about her past, and who was he learning it from?

He smirked, pulling her into a kiss. "I love it when your jealous..." falling with her on the bed he laughed when she hit his chest. "Come on... you have to admit it's not your first..." she sat up, straddling him, Shikamaru holding her waist.

Ino was not happy at all. Lying on his chest, she placed her head in the crook of his neck. "I'll do as you ask if you tell me what this past is all about... and why you looked it up."

Again he chuckled. "It was for Hatake, and that part is confidential." trying to get up, Ino wouldn't move. "Ino..."

"Just lay with me, like this for a while..." she shut her eyes. With this job, they didn't get a lot of time to spend with each other. He worked all day while she worked most of the night.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage in ten minuets..." he sighed. He would hear it in the end by Tsunade. Man, women were so troublesome

* * *

"Eleven a.m..." Sakura looked at her watch. This was the normal brunch time and everyone had made it but Temera. "We'll give her a few minuets..."

"She didn't drop by your place Ten-Ten?" Ino asked. It was strange for her not to be here. Ten-ten shook her head. "Really... but you guys live so close..."

Ten-ten shrugged. "Perhaps she had something she had to do... I knocked on her apartment door, but didn't get an answer..."

"No answer..." Sakura shook her head. That was strange; then again noone had herd from her since that night. "Have either of you spoken with her since last Friday..?" they shook their heads no.

"I think its time to interrogate my dear little Nara..." Ino nodded with a smile. "He may have some answers for us.."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Shiamaru sneezed. "Excuse me..." Shaking his head, he continued on with the information gathered from both Sasuke and old news papers. "So as you can conclude, with the new found intelligence from our spy, it is imperative that we find the girl and place her under Konoha's protection before it is too late."

"And where is this spy..." one of the elder chefs glanced around. "How do we know you can trust this information?" Who was this spy.

"He has currently returned to his post to find more information." Tsunade, the Hokage nodded. "He checked with me before his departure."

"And how do we know this spy can be trusted...?" another spoke. "When it comes to that monster Orochimaru... it is better to be weary, would you not agree Lady Hokage?"

"Agreed to be weary of Orochimaru, yes; but I assure you I trust this spy and his information without a doubt." Tsunade hated being interrogated by theses old fools.

"Very well then, the council acknowledges this threat." the first elder nodded. "Hatake Kakashi will be charged with the girl's protection."

Nodding, he kept his head in his orange book. This would be an interesting situation; especially since she now held a grudge against him.

"Where is the girl now...?" the second asked. Watching the man reading an orange book.

"Her whereabouts are unknown at the moment..." Shikamaru swallowed hard. Everyone looking at him. "She's been missing since last Friday night..." he had told Kakashi that his approach had been all wrong. But what did he know about women?

"And who was the one responsible for letting the girl go?" Both elders were not impressed. It may already be too late and the girl apprehended by the snake sennin.

Kakashi stood up before Naruto could say a word. "That would be me." he had been the one to officially leave. They looked at him surprised. "I thought it best to use the girl as bate; easier to ketch Orochimaru in the act."

Looking at each other, the elders agreed. "We are also charging you, since it was your decision that has brought us where we are now, with finding her current location."


End file.
